No, We're Not Dating
by ShallowGraveLelita
Summary: Tezuka and the others misunderstood when they see a fellow student and friend walk off with rival Atobe Keigo. Is it true as the rumors have said...Are those two going out?


**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING FROM PRINCE OF TENNIS**

**ALL RIGHTS GO CORRECTLY TO ITS OWNER(s)**

**

* * *

**

Brother always told me never to pay attention to him. He always said to stay away from him. Now I wish I did listen to my brother more than I did. My name is Rivkah and the one I am talking about is Tezuka, captain of the Seigaku Regulars. I do not regret meeting Tezuka and the rest of the team, what I do regret is the fact that my emotions had gotten in the way. Now I find myself looking out the window, tears wanting to fall as I watch the team practice below. Truth was my heart had been ripped out by Tezuka himself, even if he realized it or not. It seemed that over the past few months I had spent with the Regulars, my heart had been falling for the captain. Now however, he belonged to someone. A girl who was now clinging onto his arm for her dear life which was disgusting really, but I didn't say anything.

It had surprised everyone that he had chosen a girlfriend and the fact that he had chosen that type of girl. A fan girl was a good way to describe her, clingy and selfish. Even the team was taken back by his choice, but they said nothing to him. My heart had been torn in two after the news, but it made me curious to why he had chosen her. I sighed knowing there was no need in beating myself up over it, especially since I was leaving. Leaving to where? Not that far from here, but I was moving in with Atobe, a relative of mine. Yes I had said the one and only Atobe was indeed my cousin something that I forgot to mention to the team and others, but that wouldn't matter anymore.

I look at the clock as I noticed it was time. I sighed as I take my bag and head out the door, wondering if he had arrived already. Making sure I didn't pass the tennis courts, I saw his limo waiting for me. I sighed as I wished he didn't have to be as cocky as he was, but then that was Atobe for you. I smiled as I made my way over to his limo, him stepping out as he greeted me with his infamous smile.

"How you been Rivkah?" he asked with his smile.

I smiled at him and shake my head telling him I have been good so far, knowing that I was lying. I had always been good at acting, so if I had to be serious one minute and sneaky the next I could be, without making it as obvious as others do. He nodded falling for it as he ordered his driver to help with the bags. We stood there chatting with each other that we failed to notice the group forming on the other side of the fence. I heard someone scream my name, causing me and Atobe to turn towards the voice. It had been Momoshiro as he cried out asking why I was with Atobe as the rest of the team looked over.

To my horror, Tezuka was one that looked over and it seemed that those eyes of his narrowed even more than usual, but it could have been my imagination. Confusion was clearly seen on most of their faces, while I tried to find the words to explain. However, Atobe beat me to them as he stepped in front of me, hiding me from the rest of the team.

"To be honest, she is coming with me," he said with his smile.

I sighed knowing that sound like something that wasn't even true. I could tell the others had it all wrong since their eyes widened, all but Tezuka of course. That made my hear ache, something I no longer wanted to feel. I tugged on Atobe's sleeve, wanting to leave already. Atobe just took one glance at me and understood, pushing me forward into the limo as the Regulars stood quiet in shock. The limo quickly drove away at his order. I looked down at my shoes as I knew Atobe was studying my every movement. I heard him sigh as he wrapped an arm around my shoulders, knowing something was wrong. He also understood that I didn't want to be questioned, so we rode home in perfect silence.

It had been about 3 weeks since I transferred, but in reality the pain was still there especially when I always watched them together, he and that girl who always seems to be clinging to his arm. I tried to move on surely I have, but it isn't as easy as I hoped it would be. I sighed as I picked up my belongings and headed out of the court; seeing as I had a lot more free time since I was being home schooled I decided I would play tennis far more than I did. It was fun and exciting, especially when I played Atobe. It seemed that my skills improved greatly since I was able to beat him the second time I faced him. He explained I was just like that Echizen boy, or as he is now known as the Prince of Tennis. I chuckled at the memory when Echizen was able to defeat Atobe, I was proud of that kid.

I drink the last remaining of my 3rd water bottle as I exited the courts, not knowing that I was being watched by a few eyes. I walked a block or two before I reached the bus stop, sitting down on the bench. My eyes narrowed as I heard rustling from a couple of bushed behind me, but I made sure it didn't seem like I had noticed.

* * *

? P.O.V.

"That was close," said Momoshiro in a whisper as the rest of his team glared, all but Fuji.

"Momo! You almost ruined the plan!" cried Eiji.

"What plan?" mumbled Echizen as he returned his attention back to the girl on the bench.

It had been a while since the team last saw her and she sure had changed. She seemed to be wearing makeup now, something she never did before. She also learned how to play tennis a whole lot more from what they had seen. Rivkah had surely changed.

Tezuka watched the girl, thinking back on how different she used to be. It seemed that Rivkah had turned more into the girl now that she was with Atobe. Just the idea of them being together was something hard to comprehend, but to him it seemed as if it wasn't true. She was rarely seen with Atobe and she was usually all by herself. If they were together, they sure didn't seem like it to the outside world.

"All of you can stop hiding now," a voice said as they all jumped in fear or shock.

They all turned forward to see that it had been the girl they had been trailing, slightly narrowing her eyes at them. Her hands were at her hips as she leaned forward, causing her face to be near Momoshiro's.

"Well?" she asked.

* * *

Rivkah P.O.V.

I slightly glared at the group of Regulars wanting an explanation on why they had been following me for 2 blocks. It was irritating really, but I made sure I never looked at Tezuka. If I did, I knew I would break down right in front of them, something I didn't look forward to.

"Uh you see..." started out Momo, but was cut off my Eiji screaming out if it was true that I was dating Atobe.

I blinked and stared at the two for a while, causing them to shift around uncomfortably. I bit my lip for a moment before busting out laughing, causing them to look at me confused.

Once I managed to get my composure back, I looked at every single one of them except for Tezuka. Shaking my head I giggled lightly as I turn my back to them, noticing the bus was soon arriving.

"I am not dating Atobe," I said, glancing back as I noticed their curiosity peeked.

"Atobe is...my cousin," I said as the bus arrived.

I quickly hopped on leaving the Regulars speechless, unsure of what had just happened. They realized what I had said as I could see Momoshiro flailing around his arms, probably at the fact that Atobe and I were related. I shake my head as my eyes changed their gaze to the one that still haunted me, Tezuka. I noticed that he was looking at the bus, seeing as it drifted away. I sighed as I realized that he too thought that Atobe and I were dating. I sighed as I sit back on my seat and headed back to Atobe's mansion.

"Rivkah! Good to see you again."

I blink a moment before I realized who it was.

"Coach Ryuzaki?" I asked confused on why she was here.

Her grin only made it more confusing as I drop my bag on the side table and walk over to her and Atobe. I sit down on a different couch as they continued their chat.

"So Rivkah, I heard that you have gotten better in tennis. You even won against Atobe."

I blushed slightly as I realized it was probably getting around. I nod slightly as Atobe chuckled at my weak presence. Atobe soon changed the subject to an up coming tournament, a double's tournament. I blink as I tune in out of curiosity, wondering why he would bring such a thing up.

"Ah yes, it seems there will be a tournament on only doubles. Will you be joining Atobe?" asked Ryuzaki.

Atobe laughed it off for a moment before giving off that smile of his, concluding that he would only participate if I was his partner. I nearly gag at the news as I looked at him in surprise. Me and him...partners? Why on earth would Atobe play doubles if his specialty was singles matches? I sighed knowing there was no use but to nod to his statement.

He smiled as Ryuzaki understood the message. She soon left to coach her team again later on that day as I talked to Atobe about the matches.

"Why?"

"Will you honestly calm down, I will not let someone else be my partner. I will not, I must win to prove I am also good in doubles."

I sighed as I shook my head, mumbling a few words as I headed up to my room, failing to notice the smirk forming on his lips. I stepped into my room as I fall backwards on my bed, staring at the ceiling above. I wondered the true reason for him wanting to play in the doubles tournament, but I sighed knowing that I would never come up with an answer to satisfy myself. I soon get cozy on my bed under my blankets and let the darkness engulf me in a dreamless sleep.

The following morning I got ready for the tournament, trying out the new outfits Atobe had ordered to be made. I didn't despise it; in fact I fell in love with this uniform. I smiled at the thought that Atobe knew what I liked and disliked, something that was usually difficult for others to ever comprehend. My shorts were rather short, but I didn't mind. I had grown accustom to them already, for my jean shorts were that same cut.

I heard a cough behind me. I turned to see Atobe wearing almost the same uniform, except that his were made for a male. I smiled at him and walked over, giving him a hug and thanking him for the outfit. He chuckled as he said it was almost time to go. I nodded and went to my bag, making sure everything that I needed was inside.

I waited for Atobe and the rest of his team outside the door, knowing he had gone ahead to pick them up. I sighed as I sat down on the steps, wondering how this tournament would turn out. I soon noticed that all too familiar bus and stood up, as I walked over to its opening doors. I grin as I hopped inside and sat down next to Kabaji, someone I got along with great. We made our way over to where the tournament was being held and I noticed almost all the teams were there. I sighed as the red, blue, and white colors appeared all too familiar. Should have known they would have been her too. I sighed as I looked out the window towards the sky now wanting anything, but to come face to face with the Regulars.

I bit my lower lip as we got off the bus; covering my face with the brim of my cap, much like how Echizen does it. I along with the rest of the team followed Atobe to the registration table as he hands in the form. I side glanced to the left, only to realize the Regulars were coming to register too. I tug on Atobe's arm as he too notices, mentioning for Kabaji and I to go on ahead. Atobe stayed behind to confront the Seigaku team as usual, Kabaji and I already at the courts. I could only wonder what they were speaking about as we left.

* * *

Regulars' P.O.V.

"Well if it isn't my rival Tezuka, how is that shoulder of yours?"

"Fine."

Atobe smirked as he studied every single one of the Regulars; they seemed to be out of rhythm.

"Is it true?" asked Echizen.

"Is what true?"

"That you are cousins with Rivkah?" he asked with those same narrowed eyes.

Atobe looked at them for a moment, before smirking as he placed his hand on his face. Shaking his head he laughed lightly as he mentioned to the rest of his team to head off. Atobe returned his attention to the Seigaku Regulars as they all seem anxious to hear the answer. What surprised him slightly is that even Tezuka seemed interested.

He stood silent for a moment longer, before speaking, "Rivkah is indeed my cousin."

He walked off to follow his team and find his partner.

The Regulars stared at his retreating figure, wondering where the hell he was going. Everyone stood silent before Momoshiro broke the silence and commented on the news.

"Who would have thought, Rivkah and Atobe cousins?"

"It does appear unrealistic when you first hear about it," replied Fuji, "No, Tezuka?"

"Hai," replied the captain closing his eyes. However, the captain had his mind preoccupied on something different entirely, other than the conversation being held by his team.

* * *

Rivkah P.O.V.

I sighed as I waited with Kabaji for the rest of the team and my teammate. Wondering why they had dragged to even reach the tennis courts, I began to daydream what would happen if Tezuka had admitted that he held feelings towards me. I blush at the thought for a moment before sighing. As if, nothing like that would happen to me; only in stories and such were things like that real. I sighed in relief as I finally caught sight of them, slightly glaring at Atobe for taking such a long time in getting to our destination.

I didn't even bother to ask about what he had spoken about to the Regulars, there was really no point in asking. Besides, I didn't want to seem too eager either, knowing that deep inside I wanted to really know what they had said. Atobe and I walked to the bleachers as we waited for the first team to go up. As luck would have it, Seigaku was going on first. We sat down, knowing this was going to be an interesting match.

Atobe and I were up next. We waited on the sidelines for the announcer to announce the team we would be facing. Due to the many matches, we were only able to see that one Regular match, while they saw none of ours. I don't even believe they knew I was Atobe's partner. I sighed as my fears came to realize, we were facing the Seigaku Golden pair. I sighed as Atobe smirked, knowing this would be quite a match.

"And their competition, Atobe and Rivkah pair," was announced.

From where I stood, I noticed their eyes widened, excluding Tezuka. I should have known as I sighed and walked out along with Atobe. I could feel all eyes on me, as my sight stayed on the ground. We walked over to the net and met Oishi-sempai and Eiji-sempai.

"You two play doubles?" Eiji asked shocked.

I looked up and replied, "Since a couple of hours ago."

Eiji and Oishi blinked along with most of the crowd that surrounded us.

"Really?" he cried out which made me flinch slightly.

"Yup," I said as if it was not such a big deal.

We shook their hands as we took our positions. No surprise that they took 4 games to none. I slightly looked at Atobe as he stood up straight to take the serve. I closed too soon stood up straight and walked to the net, eyes closed. I could hear whispers around me as I stood there still, knowing that this would confuse most people. As soon as I heard Atobe hit the ball with his racket, I ran to the other side of the court as Atobe took over the spot I left open. Eiji hit it towards me as I hit a lob, slightly smirking as I fall to the ground.

Eiji jumps and goes for the point, but Atobe hits is back where Eiji left open as he came back down. They as the rest of the on lookers sat or stood there speechless. What had happened they didn't understand, but Atobe went for his next serve. This time however, I walked over to the middle of the court with my racket on my shoulder standing casually. Smiling at Eiji and Oishi as Atobe served the second time. The ball was aimed at me however, as it rushed in my direction. Gasps were heard as someone called out my name, well a few people did.

I smirk as at the last possible second, I jumped and flipped over the ball landing on the same place as we made the score 30-40. I could see them all in shock, as I walk over to Atobe and high fived him. We smirked as we continued our winning streak, taking back 4 games, tying it up. Who would have thought playing against the Golden pair would be this much fun?

* * *

Regulars' P.O.V.

The entire team watched in complete awe as their best double pair was now tied up against a pair that had only been formed hours ago. No one understood how they were able to play with such techniques as they did with no experience at all.

"Can you believe it?" asked Momoshiro as they watched the game unfold.

"Hard to believe they had just formed a doubles pair a few hours ago," commented Echizen.

Their coach, Ryuzaki listened to their statement and smiled.

"It was hard for Rivkah to believe that Atobe also was going to play in a doubles tournament with her," commented Coach Ryuzaki.

All the Regulars turn to their coach, eyes widen and mouth open. Did they just hear right? Rivkah didn't know about the tornament or that she was going to be paired up with Atobe? Slight confusion rose among the players, as their eyes once again fell upon Rivkah who was now up to serve the final game.

They noticed something different with her stance this time. Her feet were in behind one another as if she was going to dance ballet. Not only that had changed however, her grip was now on the left hand instead of the right. Oishi and Eiji seeing this placed their guard up and waited for the serve. Watching intently as Rivkah threw it up into the sky hitting it with such force and speed, it had already made in onto the other court before anyone could blink.

However, that wasn't the only difference between her first serves and this one. A black streak is all that remained on the green concrete of the court, signaling the ball had never bounce when it came in contact with the floor. All eyes were wide as they all stared at the girl, who was looking at the ground kicking the ground with her foot. Odd behavior, for someone who had just scored with an incredible shot.

This would be an interesting finaly match between old friends, who would win?

It had been going on for a while, my wrist had already begun to feel the strain after using my technique so much. I called it, Diving Dove, don't ask why, I just did. I sighed as I look at Oishi and Eiji, their bodies covered with sweat and breathing heavily. I bounced the ball one more time, hitting it over my head for a serve. Oishi hit it back and Atobe countered it. Soon, the game had turn into a battle of determination and will power, our bodies aching for us to stop. My breath was caught in my throat once the ball had hit the floor and rolled over to the side.

Everything around us froze as all our eyes focused on the yellow ball, our panting being the only thing heard. The ref soon called the game. Atobe and I had won against the Golden pair. Applaus came from all over as I looked at the ground, trying to regain myself once more. I noticed a pair of feet in front of me, causing me to look up to see the slightly disappointed faces of the Golden Pair. I stood up right as Atobe made his way over, just in time to see the two extend their hands towards us. We took them and smiled before going back to our own side of the court.

We were given our medals in the ceremony, Oishi and Eiji the silver, and Atobe and I the gold. Claps once again started as we took our pictures with a trophie, soon being surrounded by the rest of the team. I laughed as I was picked up by Kabaji whom had a smile on his lips as we walked back towards our bus. However, I couldn't help but shake off the feeling that I was being watched as I left.

Later on that night, Atobe being himself had demanded we celebrate the victory with a party, and wouldn't you know who he invited...everyone. Every single person we had met over the years who knew Atobe came and celebrated our victory, even the Seigaku Tennis Team. I sighed once I saw them, but I couldn't help but blush at how well Tezuka looked. I soon cursed myself for thinking such things, after all, all I wanted to do know was forget about him and move on. I felt a tap on my shoulder and came face to face with Fuji. I smiled at him as he opened his arms for a hug.

Fuji, out of every single player there was like a brother to me and I gave him a huge hug for we had not seen each other in a while. "How have you been Rivkah?" he asked me with his normal smile plastered on his face. I looked at him, his eyes now slightly open. I sighed knowing he would see through my lie so I just said the truth. "I've been better," I admitted to him as I placed my hands behind my back. He smiled once more and held onto my shoulders while saying, "Tezuka isn't it." That was not a question, all I did was nod.

Soon the party was over and I, Atobe, Hiyotei tennis team, and Seigaku team were cleaning up. They said they wanted to help so Atobe let them, after a little talk with me. I stayed away from Tezuka as far as possible, but remained close to Fuji as we chatted while we worked. I could feel eyes on me, I slightly glance to see it had been Tezuka. That sent shivers up my spine as I continued to go to work. I slightly wince once I noticed my cut that ran along the palm of my hand. It seemd that I had grabbed a piece of glass wrong and it had gone into my flesh. I sighed as I walked to the bathroom, wanting to clean and disenfect the cut before it caused any problems.

Once there, I searched the cabinets and droors for a first aid kit, but I never could find it as I kept my hand under cold water. Tough it slightly stung, it kept the wound clean for a moment. I heard footsteps walking towards the bathroom and I assumed it was Atobe. I asked him where he had placed the first aid kit, but once I hadn't gotten an answer, I turned. I gasped and froze at who was at the door. Tezuka stood there in all his glory as he watched me, before turning his sight to my hand. I gulped as he took a couple of steps towards me, causing me to freeze at his touch. He examined my hand for a moment before setting me down on the toilet seat.

I sat in silence watching him work, as he took out a first aid kid. It figures he would have asked Atobe for one, I thought as he silently worked on my hand. Once done, he didn't stand nor did he let my hand go. In fac, he had wrapped it with his own hands and brought it to his face. I slightly blushed as I felt his lips brush my bandaged palm. He soon turned his gaze up to me, his piercing eyes looking right through me. I gulped once again as he leaned over, coming close to my face. I slightly leaned back but was stopped by his hand which had wrapped itself around my neck. I could feel his breathing on my skin as he grew closer. Soon, his lips fell upon mine, causing my eyes to widen in shock.

I felt him place a tad more preassure on the kiss, wanting me to respond to it. Soon, I found myself closing my eyes and wrapping my hands around his neck, deepening the kiss. He wrapped his arms around my waist as he brought me up from the seat. We stood there, lip locked for a while until the need of air became to great. A blush creeped on my face as I looked at his face, his face still slightly cold as stone, while his eyes soared with emotion. I smiled before burying my face into his chest, feeling safe in his arms. I knew things would turn out for the better now, now that I know I had Tezuka by my side.


End file.
